


We Fell Too Deep

by DSp8ceComet



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSp8ceComet/pseuds/DSp8ceComet
Summary: Random scenery drabbles I come up with in my free time.
Kudos: 1





	1. Silent Night

A black blanket was draped over the night sky, a pale light casted by the crescent moon hung high in the sky onto the forest below. The tall trees swayed slightly, leaves rustling as the gentle night breeze weaved between them. Slowly, the breeze strengthened into a gust of wind, that blew her long chestnut hair behind her in waves.

She was an otherwise plain girl, except she had the most brilliant cherry red eyes that stood out against the darkness that wrapped around her like a cloak. All she could hear was the sound of her sneakers hitting the cemented pavement that lay before her, fading into the night. She strolled along, as she usually did every night, taking in the familiar sight once more. Little did she know, a man in black trailed behind her, after those sparkling orbs of hers.

The man was dressed in a jet black jacket, hood over his head, shielding him from the girl's sight and helping him blend in with the shadows. It was as if he was a shadow himself, he lacked a presence and made absolutely no sound when following the girl. Scanning the area one last time, he decided that no one could be potential witnesses to his crime and so, began creeping up on her as he drew a shiny object from his back pocket.

At the speed of light, the girl whipped around, only to come face to face with a gun that was glinting under the moon light. Unable to move, her eyes were now filled with fear as she stared at him. Though his face was hidden away, she could already imagine the evil grin that was spread across his face in anticipation as to what he was about to do.

"You have the most beautiful eyes."

He said it in a voice so deep, it didn't sound human. Her heart sped up, anxiety coursing through her veins, while her brain lurched into first gear, calculating the best decision to make and the fastest escape route. But when she finally reached a conclusion-

An ear piercing scream rang throughout the night.


	2. Dance with the leaves

It was the beginning of Autumn.

The whole town was painted different shades of orange, like the forest that sat in front of me. The trees melded with the tall grass, a small breeze separating them, weaving to and fro. It aided the withered falling leaves, as they danced circles around each other gracefully, guiding them to the ground.

I watched from afar, the glorious scenery basking in the warm rays of the late afternoon sun, with a small smile on my lips. Mother Nature never failed to amaze me. Just like her... The way her short wavy brown hair bounced with every step she took, the way her bright red eyes sparkled with curiosity, the way they burned with passion when solving mathematical equations... Surely, she was a Goddess sent from the Heavens above.

If I had to describe her in one word, it would be "Perfect".

As I lost track of time, I let my thoughts wander. I swung my legs back and forth unconciously, the creaking of the swing set accompanying the quiet rudtle of leaves in background. That small breeze gradually grew into a strong gust of wind that ruffled my hair playfully, in hopes of snapping me out of my dream like state.

Reeling back from another world, I noticed that the sun had begun to set, it's orange streaks painting the sky. Sighing in content, I got to my feet and made my way home alone, following the cement pavement that stretched out before me, that disappeared over the horizon.

If only I had known what would happen later that night.


	3. Grab my hand

Blood was splattered all over the floor.

The sound of a skull cracking open snapped him back to his cruel reality.

Smiling wryly, the man that towered before him took yet another step forward.

"P-plea...se..." His voice trembled. Though the frustration of not being able to do anything picked at him, what else could he do but remain still?

Time froze as the blade glided smoothly towards him, slicing through the air before stopping right at his neck.

Under the moonlight, he could make out cherry red eyes.

Was she taken by him too?

"Have a wonderful night, sir."

Those were the last few words he heard as his eyelids drew shut.

It was an awful sight.


End file.
